Keiran Shane
GENERAL Birth Name: Keiran Shane Race: Werewolf Age:'''23 '''Gender: Male Occupation: Sales Representative Birthplace:'''Syracuse, New York '''Current Location: Rochester, New York Family Relations: None that I am aware of Weapon:'''Curved blades that fit into his hands and curve around his knuckles. Like bronze knuckles, but with a blade instead of just metal. He has one for each hand. '''Other Items Owned: Keiran owns a lot of curved weapons. Usually there are knives and throwing daggers of his design. Keiran owns one berretta 9 mill pistol and that is the only gun her carries. He prefers that if he has to fight; he uses real weapons. He thinks guns are too easy. BACKGROUND Personality: Keiran is a sales representative so, naturally he is very good with people and his very good with people’s emotions and understanding how to interact in society to not come off as…well, a jerk. Keiran has to be as nice as he possibly can because he is a rather intimidating person because of his frame and features. Keiran is usually very courteous and he is slow to anger. Hopefully no one gets him angry because he would be one hard animal to stop. Keiran is an overall nice person that regards other people’s opinions as much as his own. He is very passionate and dedicated to whatever he sets his mind upon. Before he was a sales rep, he was dedicated to body building; which pretty much gave him the counteracting appearance of his personality. Although Keiran is a chivalrous person, he isn’t overly intelligent. He is street smart but when I comes down to book smarts; he never retained much. Sometimes he is a little slow on any advanced concepts. Although once Keiran learns something or understands something, he doesn’t forget it. He only needs to be told something once. Keiran’s mother raised him to be very loyal and very obedient to those in authority over him. That was why he excelled in his career. Keiran is especially loyal to people that return the favor and ultimately deserve his loyalty. Detailed History:'Keiran was born in Syracuse, New York in a town house to a single working mother with three older siblings; all girls. Needles to say, Keiran was raised to survive with women. He was raised to treat them properly and he was raised to learn that for the most part, a woman was always right. When she wasn’t, no one said a damn thing because they would argue you until you saw it their way. So, Keiran grew up for fourteen years of his life under the strict discipline of his mother and his sisters, which he learned to respect and revere. Keiran, who was called Shane in school and the nickname sort of followed him around, never fit into high school because he had somewhat of a feminine quality about him. Among women and the girls of the school he was a sweetheart, but among the men and his peers, he was a wimp and a goat. Very few people in today’s society have much respect for a chivalrous person. Even though Shane was a wonderful person to girls, he only ever had two girlfriends in his high school career and that was no fault of his own. Most girls would like to have been his girlfriend. The last year of his high school career everything started to get really bad for Keiran. He was doing alright academically but socially he was failing. His peers still picked on him for not playing sports. They called fencing a sissy sport until Keiran kicked their ass. In any case, eventually Keiran became so fed up with everyone picking on him because of his size and his apparent “lack of manliness” that he started to work out in the gym every day. He became extremely devoted to what he did and trying bulk up. In fact, he became so serious about it that by the end of his senior year he could have been playing linebacker for the football team. Needless to say, no one picked on him anymore because most of the people that had been so adamant about his feminism were now smaller than him in muscle mass. Shane didn’t take revenge on them. He let them be and just sort of took his own victory in the fact that they had quit teasing him. Keiran ended his school year in this manner and unfortunately he wasn’t able to go to college because the semester he planned to go to the University of Buffalo; his mother died of colon cancer. Keiran took her death very badly and he took it on his own back to provide for the financial support of his sisters, who were all in college at the time. His mother’s life insurance would pay for one of the sisters but not all three. Keiran never told his sisters what he got himself into. Keiran became a sales representative for Home Depot and he was very good at talking to people and selling roofs and home fixtures and such, but he realized very quickly that his funds weren’t going to supply his sisters or himself for very long. So, he began to sell drugs. He was not proud of what he had to do but he wasn’t going to suffer his sister’s education. He started off small but as things usually happen, he began to sell more and more and became more noticed by local gangs and of course, the police. The one good side was that Keiran had a steady income going to his sisters and they were thriving in college. He couldn’t have been prouder of them; but of him, that was another story. Everything started to lead up to one night that Keiran couldn’t have expected and couldn’t have avoided no matter how much muscle he had on his body. Keiran didn’t realize who he was selling drugs to that often and one night it happened to be a death dealer, a shadow walker, a vampire. Apparently this one wanted more than drugs. He wanted blood. Keiran put up enough of a fight so that a good number of people showed up and vampire backed off. But Keiran was in absolutely horrible condition and he was going to die. Luckily enough for him though, one girl that had been attracted to the scene was a twenty year old woman that was the mortal enemy of Keiran’s current one. She offered him something to stay alive. Something that could help him fights back against such creatures. That night; Keiran Shane became a lycan. His master was a girl named Arai. He became loyal to her like a dog to its master; which in this case a pretty good metaphor. Naturally, as the romantic stories go, he started falling in love with the woman that had saved his life and given him a new one. Everything was going fine with his job and his family until his sisters was killed by a single vampire named Tanos. Keiran left the pack for nearly a month to track down his family’s killer. When he did, there were no remains of the body to find. Keiran returned to Arai to find a lot of things different. He was still loyal to her, but a war started between the vampires and lycans and then even between the lycans themselves. Naturally he took Arai’s side when the clan’s separated and he became the first true member of her pack. The rest was history. He became her Beta wolf; his first prime, second in command, revered by all in the pack and obeyed by everyone but Arai. It was a position that allowed him to be close to Arai all the time. However, it never seemed like he was close enough. She would never show feelings towards him in any other way besides that of a loyal friend and ally. Keiran would always wish for more. He would die for her and her for him. He would die for his pack and soon enough…that chance would come…he was sure. '''Fears:'Losing Arai, losing his pack. 'Strengths:'He is a werewolf. He is skilled with blades. He is street smart. He is chivalrous and slow to anger. 'Weaknesses:'He is not book smart. He is very loyal. He is trusting to no one except his pack. He doesn’t use guns and he usually doesn’t act on his own. '''Likes: Arai; his pack; blades. Dislikes:'''Vampires, ignorant people, opposing clans. '''APPEARANCE Facial Appearance:'''Look at Avatar '''Clothing: Usually wears a variety of grey colors. He isn’t a very stand out person because he doesn’t want to be. His body stands out enough so he doesn’t wear clothes that do the same. Build:'He is 6:2 200 pounds of nothing but raw muscle. Basically he is broad shoulders, tall, well muscles arms and legs. Hitting him is like hitting a wall of bricks. '''Marks/Scars:'He has one scar on his arm that runs from his shoulder to his wrist from where his arm was ripped by a vampire. '''Role play Sample: Nighttime was the worst time for humans. They were in the middle of a war that wasn’t going to care about bystanders, innocent civilians or collateral damage. There was no vampire alive that was really going to care whether or not a human was injured in a fight. There was no lycan that was going to have the time to make sure there weren’t any innocent civilians around. The two races didn’t often choose their battlefields. So often the battlefields were centered on the humans and naturally, there were going to be casualties. The Ambermane clan was the only clan that actually tried to be the mediators of these fights. Both Arai and Keiran realized that humans weren’t equipped to fight either side and the main probable was that everything wanted to fight the humans. It was a full task and a very tiresome one to make sure that people didn’t get killed needlessly and it took the best of the Ambermane pack to keep things at bay every night in Rochester and Rochester was a small city. Keiran followed behind Arai as they reached Fifth Street, the starting place for all their midnight ventures. Keiran didn’t like to leave Arai on her own and he hoped that she would return to the den every night. He was more worried about her than he was about himself. They reached their separation point and Shane turned to Arai and looked at her, his eyes concerned, as they were every night to let her slip away into the darkness. His hands clutched the blades curled around his knuckles as he looked at her. “We have been doing this for a year now and it doesn’t seem like we are putting a dent in the numbers of enemies and if you ask me, there are more vampires than ever on our streets. Every night I think that it will be harder to return home to our den.” He paused and looked around as several cars drove past on the empty streets. “You mind if I come with you tonight?” Keiran asked. He asked a similar question every night just because he didn’t like the idea of them leaving each other to face whatever hazards there were in the city. Keiran looked up as the street light went out above them as they stood on the sidewalk. There was a bus stop across the street from them with two figures standing inside the glass box. There was a full moon in the cloudy sky. Ere enough. Category:Characters Category:Lycans